You're Family Too
by justaroundtheriverbender
Summary: Rick and company are reunited with Judith via Tyreese and Carol. Michonne opens up to Rick about Andre.


Rick was startled at first when he saw Carol coming into view. Considering how he banished her from the group he clenched his jaw looking sternly at her remaining cautious. Carol just stared back at Rick then glanced at Carl and Michonne before looking to her left at Tyreese who emerged carefully holding Judith against his heart. Tyreese smiled seeing Rick, Carl, and Michonne and happily walked towards them while Carol stayed in the background.

Rick thought he was hallucinating. It wouldn't have been the first time the ghost of a loved one was right in front of him, and clear as day. It was only when he saw Carl rushing towards his baby sister and even heard his son's happy laughter ringing in his ear did Rick realize this was all real. "She's really there, alive?" Rick said to Michonne who stood by his side, he glanced at her as she nodded her head calmly as Rick's eyes began to water.

Carl held Judith happily looking at his dad then brought the small child into his dad's arms. Rick stared down at his baby girl, he could feel her and there wouldn't be any doubt in his mind anymore. He looked up at Tyreese nodding his head, visibly trying to keep himself together, "thank you, thank the both of you so much." He looked at Carol with a nod that showed his gratitude for her compassion which caused her to smile slightly.

Michonne was happy for Rick and Carl, they've truly just received the best gift imaginable. The loss of a loved one was something that seamed mandatory within this world, but to regain that person again was nothing short of a miracle, one she wished she had for herself and her son, but she knew that could never be. Michonne was never as open or forthcoming with her feelings and this situation hit so close to home that she needed a moment to herself. Carl watched her walking off and sitting alone, he was the only one who knew about her son so he understood in some way how she had to be feeling. Rick on the other hand, was concerned and handed Judith to Carl, the two sharing a knowing nod before Rick walked to Michonne.

"Are you okay?" Rick asked with so much worry in his voice.

Michonne nodded, "yea...I'm happy for you and Carl."

Rick gauged her reaction to him moving closer to her, whatever she was going through he wanted her to open up to him about it. She'd helped him though so much, been a partner he could depend on, and he needed to be there for her now. At the very least Michonne deserved that. Sitting closely beside her, he turned his head towards her.

"I know you're happy we found Judith, but there's something else going on."

"You've been given a second chance, not all of us get to have that."

From her tone it dawned on Rick that she knew the pain of loosing a child all to well. "You had a child?"

"A son. His name was Andre."

"How old was he?"

"He was three. And he loved me but I wasn't there when he needed me the most."

Rick's eyes lowered sadly. "I'm sorry."

Michonne felt a single tear slip from her bottom eyelash as she stared blankly at the ground. She shook her head and quickly wiped her eyes. Rick wanted to console her so badly but telling her what she may have already known deep inside felt half assed to him. It wasn't her fault what happened, there was nothing she could have done to foresee her son dying. But he could tell her something he'd been feeling his his heart for a while now.

"I need you to know something. Andre would of have the best mother any child could ask for, I'm positive he would have. I see the way you are with Carl, I see how much he warships you, you've been the best mother figure for him I could ever ask for. You brought him closer to me. You're family. Mine and Carl's...and Judith. So maybe your getting a second chance too. I hope you'd make us your second chance."

Michonne looked at Rick pressing her lips together holding back tears from just pouring down her face. To hear him say that she had family in him, Carl and, Judith really did feel like she'd been given another chance to be a mother and to love instead of closing herself off to the world. She wouldn't shut down, not with them, not anymore.

"Thank you." She said simply as tears were finally falling from her eyes. Rick raised the hand closest to her and used his thumb to wipe her tears carefully from under her eye. Michonne closed her eyes at the kind gesture then felt Rick's arm around her leading her into his embrace. She took a moment to let it sink in, that she had him in this moment to comfort her when for so long she had no one, and she embraced him warmly.

Carl came over with Judith and smiled at Michonne. "You wanna hold her?"

Michonne smiled back at Carl and the baby nodding her head.


End file.
